The Empire of the Mountains
by Sarkhan
Summary: What if the old Kingdom of Winter had allies that promised them to help them regain Independence if they wanted it? And what will happen when that Ally honors this alliance? What will an army of Imperial Troops do in Westeros?
1. Prolog

**So, after some absence (again) I'm returning with a rewritten version of this prologue… have fun.**

 **Prolog: The Empire and The North**

 ** _Moat Cailin, the Neck, formerly independent Kingdom of Winter._**

The study in which Thorsten sat wasn't exactly glamourous. But it was difficult to find one that was in the North, and Moat Cailin is more of a fort or border fortification than a normal castle. So it didn't matter. Even if the almost bare walls, covered in maps, didn't for the room's other occupant. Torrhen of House Stark, the last King of Winter.

"Why am I here Torrhen?" Thorsten asked the former King. "Are you sure that your new King will appreciate our meeting?" The Ambassador raised one eyebrow, and watched as Torrhen sighed. Before now Torrhen always wore the Crown of Winter, ugly thing that it was, but it was strange to see the king without it.

"I want to ask for the Empire's help," the man said in the old tongue, his accent was terrible and it was obvious that he wasn't a native speaker. "For when my kin will rise up to retake the Crown. Right now we can't, not when the southerners are united. Even if they didn't have dragons it would be impossible."

"I will speak to the Emperor. I'm not sure what he will say, he wasn't as enthusiastic about the relationship between the North and the Empire as his father I'm afraid," Thorsten said. "But I'm more concerned with your new King. What he will do when he learns of this meeting."

"He will never learn of it," Torrhen said quietly, "nobody will. I will tell my son on his eighteenth nameday. Not sooner."

"I should get going then," Thorsten stated as he left his seat, "to catch the favorable winds."

He left a relieved Stark patriarch behind as he walked to the stables and got onto his horse. He made sure to leave the Castle through the northern gate, to avoid the Targaryen Army that was camped to the south. He rode through the camp of Northern Army, protected by the darkness of the night. It was a few days of riding until he would reach the ship, and a few more weeks at sea after that.

He didn't want to waste any time.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks later, coast of the Empire of the Mountains._**

The ship that had awaited Thorsten weeks ago at the western coast of the North wasn't big. A small, fast galley. A single mast with a white square sail, no fore- or aftcastle. She was no warship.

When Thorsten disembarked from the ship in Eskeland, the largest Port in the Empire and the one closest to the Capital, he was met by two soldiers. Clad in a combination of steel plates, engraved with runes asking the gods for protection, covering their most essential parts — chest, head and groin — and chainmail covering everything else, they shined in the sun. Their weapons were long spears of Rorill wood with steel tips and swords hanging at their sides. On their backs were large, round shields of the same wood as their spears.

"Ambassador," said one of the soldiers, his large mustache nearly bursting out of the helmet. "You were not expected so soon. The Lord of Eskeland wants to invite you to dine with him this evening, before you make your journey to Higdarim."

"I will gladly accept the invitation of Lord Saunrett," said Thorsten, and followed the soldiers. They led him to three prepared horses, and they rode through the port city. Everywhere people traded and crafted. Going about their everyday lives. They rode along the street leading to the city's citadel, a great fortress of gray stone integrated into the city's outer walls.

Thorsten entered the citadel through the main gatehouse, a large wooden gate followed by a large free space with arrow slits at the sides to create a choke point. At the end of the gatehouse was a portcullis, made of solid steel.

They left the gatehouse, and entered the first courtyard. In it were a few houses with the servants of the citadel and the citadel garden. Surrounded was the courtyard by the citadel's walls, with battlements on both the sides facing outwards and inwards. Followed was this by another gatehouse of the same design as the first, leading into the main courtyard. Here was the entrance to the barracks, the Keep and the training area. Again the walls around it were build so that the defenders would be protected against attacks from the courtyard itself. And further west would be the next two gatehouses, with the courtyard between them containing the stables. Beyond that was the road leading to the capital, although Thorsten would take a boat rather than a horse for the journey.

As it was already late afternoon Thorsten didn't have to wait long before the Lord would dine with him.

The Lord of Eskeland and head of house Saunrett was an old man, already in his early fifties. His once brown hair had become grey over the years, but his blue eyes were still filled with the kindness Thorsten remembered from him. Thorsten was from a prominent military family, and like his father, brothers and many of his ancestors served in the military for some time. He had first met Lord Saunrett when he was still a child, only 13 years old. The then heir to house Saunrett was friend of Thorsten's grandfather, his grandfather had even served in the personal guard of the Father of Lord Saunrett.

"Thorsten," greeted the kind old man his favourite honorary grandson. They hugged shortly, before the man motioned Thorsten to sit down. "Dinner will be served shortly, first how was your mission to our friends?"

"It worked well I suppose," he said, "do you remember our conversation about the Valyrian dragonlord that conquered the stormlands?" The old Lord nodded. "Well, Torrhen had bent the knee to this dragon king. He did it for the good of his people, of course, but he came to me two days later asking for the Empire's assistance should the Kingdom of Winter ever revolt against the south and try win back its independence."

The Lord Saunrett nodded again, and said "I understand Torrhen. War against the southerners, even without them using dragons, would've been foolish. And they would've found a way around their — Moat Calvin was it?"

"Moat Cailin," Thorsten corrected.

"Yes, Moat Cailin. They would've found a way around it soon enough. Especially by sea."

They spoke of family, with Thorsten being informed that his father wished him to be married soon, until the dinner was being served. The servants brought in the meal, consisting of fish, in this case smoked sprats, and potatoes.

Later, after a talk about the current political situation such as the Emperor's decision to elevate the family of a man who saved his life to nobility, Thorsten was finally able to sleep normally, as sleep always seemed to try evading him on ships.

* * *

 ** _A few days later, Imperial Capital city._**

The gates of the capital finally came into view as the small boat the Thorsten had been supplied with approached the city via the Tange River. They stopped at a pier outside the main walls, and Thorsten left the ship.

As Thorsten passed the gates, he saw Imperial Guards standing on towers and the imperial banner hanging from walls. It was a silver hammer, above a silver anvil surrounded by seven gold stars on a dark blue background.

He quickly walked through the city, he didn't have the gold for a horse, and approached the palace in the middle. It had once been a castle, but after centuries it was slowly converted into a palace and lose most of it's defenses. He entered through a gate in the wall surrounding the palace, and quickly entered the Emperor's court.

The court was big, almost as big as the main courtyard at the Citadel of Eskeland. The walls were covered in green stone as well as carvings in the stone depicting the history of the empire's people. At the end of the great court, a group of ten guards stood before a throne of steel and gold and silver. The Emperor sat upon it, or rather upon the red cushioning rumored to be the softest thing in the world.

The man spotted Thorsten, and declared the court closed for the day. He motioned him to follow, and Thorsten followed the Emperor to the Council Chamber.

"Your Grace," said Thorsten and kneed. "Rise, Ambassador." Said Emperor Harald the fifth, and Thorsten rose.

"What have you to report? I expected you in a few months to be honest." Said Harald, and looked expectantly at Thorsten.

"As I have reported the last time, your grace, the Targaryen Lord has conquered the Stormlands. Now, he has conquered the rest of Westeros, including the North. King Torrhen bent the knee willingly, and without a battle when he saw the three dragons Aegon Targaryen had brought with him. Two days after he bent the knee, he spoke to me telling me of his idea of an alliance for the case that the Kingdom of Winter wants its independence again. I told him I would speak to you, your Grace." Thorsten said, and the Emperor nodded.

"Well, we will support our friends in Westeros. And if it means to wait a few years, You have my permission to return to Westeros, and tell Torrhen that I accept his proposition, if we get something out of the deal as well." Said the Emperor. "Maybe a marriage between an Imperial Prince and a Princess of Winter, when the time comes?" Thorsten nodded, and left the Palace. He slept in his Family home that night, and left the next morning at dawn.

He travelled back to Torrhen Stark, told him of the Alliance and the condition which Torrhen gladly accepted.

Over the next century and a half, every Stark was told of the Alliance with the Empire. Until, one Stark Lord died before he could tell his heir of the Alliance, although the documents still were in the crypts of Winterfell, buried together with Torrhen Stark.

All the while, an Ambassador lived in the North, always near the west coast. Always ready to return to the Empire with news of a War for Independence and a new King of Winter. Every army was followed by an ambassador, just for the case that a Lord of Winterfell tried to free himself from the Dragons. And although the Imperial Army was ready during Robert's rebellion, the Lord of Winterfell never tried to gain independence instead kneeling before the new king. But, as Robb Stark's men declared him King in the North, the Ambassador left the northern army to inform the Emperor of this. And so, only a few weeks after the North declared its new King, an Imperial Army left Eskeland for Westeros. Led by Crown Prince Bjarne, the heir to the Imperial Throne. And so, an army 40,000 strong was on its way to support the King in the North.

And Westeros will never be the same again.

 _To be continued..._

 **So, that's it.**

 **People who knew the original version will note that the changes weren't that big.**

 **Anyways, review and and all that. I'm always open to criticism, and of course advice in regards to grammar etc.**

 **Sarkhan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Here is it, the first chapter for the Empire! Finally! I hope it is good enough.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Lannisport, the Westerlands._

 _Two months after the crowning of Robb Stark as King in the North._

"...Draw! Loose!" Came the shout from a Imperial Officer. The officer's silver grey armour was sparkling in the sun, and the dark blue cloak attached to his chest plate was swinging as he raised his sword.

Hundreds of Archers unleashed their arrows, and they rained down onto the Lannisport City Guard fighting the Imperial Troops. This took these guards by suprise, as they were currently fighting a Shield wall of great, towering blue painted shields advancing down the streets of Lannisport.

Many soldiers fell, and the rest was quickly killed by the Imperial Spears coming out of the shield wall. "Infantry, Advance!" Came the shout of anothe Officer, and the wall moved forward.

As they passed houses, small groups of two soldiers trailing behind the four men deep shield wall entered these houses, searching for Lannister soldiers.

The ground before the shield wall was covered in red armored Lannisters, and they advanced further. Cutting down Lannisters before them, all while not losing one of their own.

Far behind the formation, the leader of the army, Crown Prince Bjarne, sat on his horse, watching the men advance. His silver grey Armour also sparkled in the Suns, but his chest plate was covered in black leather with the Imperial Banner on it. Instead of a blue cloak he wore a black one, like his two guards who sat upon their horses behind him.

"It's too easy," said the Prince to his companions. "This is the third largest city in Westeros, and there are too few troops. Back in the Empire a city this size wouldn't be guarded by just two thousand. More like six or seven thousand."

"You are right, your majesty. But, we have to remember that in Westeros there is no standing Army. And if one of the Lords would build one, the King would probably declare him a traitor. These people do not understand the advantage of professional soldiers." Answered one of his guards, while the man to his side silently nodded.

The men turned, and looked towards the fleet unloading their troops. The great flagship _Eagle of Higdarim_ was anchored outside the harbor, being one of the first ships to have unloaded its entire compliment of 1,800. Currently unloading were the smaller ships, those that only carried 600 men. Even so, the next largest ships were in Essos, and those there were not Warships. The Imperial Fleet consisted only of Warships, even the new Ships-of-Line, with their decks lined with scorpions on either side.

They turned again towards the shield wall as they heard the one of the Officers shout to the archers to "Loose!", followed by another barrage of arrows descending upon Lannisters.

"Your grace, the next regiment is unloaded." Said a Officer overseeing the unloading. It was true, a force of 600 Soldiers stood ready nearby, having formed a rectangle formation.

"Send them after the second shield wall, in that direction." Said Bjarne while pointing towards another street, where another shield wall was advancing.

The man raised his fist to his chest, and bowed his upper body. Then he turned to give orders to the troops. Slowly, more and more troops were landing, each following the multiple shield walls advancing into the city. Where the Streets parted, a new shield wall was formed which then advanced until the street either parted again, or they met another shield wall which they then joined.

So, the Imperial Army drove the Lannisport City Guard slowly out of the city, while taking the walls and stationing archers on them. From there the archers began to loosen barrage after barrage at the enemy, until the Heavy Cavalry chased the rest down.

And so, the Imperial Banner was raised over the City. The dark blue background, with Silver hammer and Anvil surrounded by seven golden stars was a symbol unknown to the inhabitants of the city, but they didn't rape or pillage so the people didn't really feel occupied.

The army left behind a good 5,000 troops to garrison the city, while the Fleet returned to the Empire to get more troops and bring more supplies. The prince watched the fleet leave from atop a hill on their way to Casterly Rock, as they wanted to take the fortress sitting on top of a large cliff.

A few hundred feet from the walls the Army set up camp, fortifying their position with wooden spikes behind them. They began work on catapults, and even a siege tower, but this wasn't needed.

The steward of Casterly Rock seemingly didn't want to surrender, but he also didn't want to endure a siege. So he, foolishly, led a Cavalry charge out of the Fortress.

Without warning, the camp was attacked by a force of 260 Riders, but this dint do anything. The steward was inexperienced, but even a inexperienced person would know that a attack in the night would have been his best bet if he wanted to attack them. Even then they would have died, but it was even faster in the broad daylight the steward decided to attack in.

The fight lasted only ten minutes, then the horses were killed by Imperial Spears and Pikes, and the riders either killed during their Horse's death or killed by the swords of Imperial soldiers. The prince and most officers didn't even join in, so fast it was over.

And so, Casterly Rock was taken within two days of siege.

' _Impossible to take, they said. Never once had a force managed to take it, they said. We needed two days. Didn't even have time to finish the siege tower._ ' Thought Bjarne, while walking through the keep of Casterly Rock.

The non-combatants are still alive, and all Lannister Family members were confined to cells. Now they only needed to announce this and the Lannister Forces will be forced to come to the castle to retake it. From what he was told by their few spies in Westeros, Tywin Lannister will come in full force to retake his home, leaving King's Landing open for conquest by Robb Stark. If all works.

 _A few days later, King's Landing._

Tyrion Lannister, temporary Hand of the King, was reading the message send by Raven from Casterly Rock. He had read it several times already, but he still couldn't believe it. The Rock taken, Lannisport occupied and that by allies of the Starks. Allies they didn't knew existed. His father will probably return to the Rock to retake it.

"Why did you summon the small council?" Asked his sister, as she entered the small council chambers together with Varys, Little Finger and Pycelle.

"We have received a letter." He just answered, and said "please take a seat. There has been a... situation." The council sat down, and Tyrion looked at the Master of Whispers. Did he already know of this?

"I will now read the letter. Wait with your questions until I'm finished.

 _To the Hand of the King, whoever that may be._

 _With this, I announce that the Ancient Promise of Alliance is held, and we have gone to war for the Starks._

 _Currently we hold Lannisport occupied_ _and the Rock has fallen. You will receive these places back in exchange for agreeing to all demands made by the King of Winter._

 _Signed,_

 _Bjarne of House Hugdarul, Crown Prince of the Empire of the Mountains, heir to the Throne in the Mountain._

What do you think?" Tyrion asked, and took in the faces of the council.

Pycelle's face displayed disbelieve and shock, while Littlefinger looks intrigued and disbelieving. Varys face was neutral, although his eye was twice ting lightly. Maybe because he didn't know of that until today?

Cersei's was face was shocked, angry and disbelieving. She was the most disbeliving of them all, and opened her mouth to speak.

"How do we know this message is real? And not just a ruse to lure us into something stupid like trying to retake a castle that isn't taken?" She asked, looking pleased with herself at this idea. Yes, it isn't real. All a ruse, the Rock cannot be taken.

"Do you not think I checked this?" Tyrion said, and showed Cersei the sigil with which the letter had been sealed. It was a Lion's head, with a large 'C' in the middle. "This is the Sigil of the Steward of Casterly Rock. The castle is taken. Now, what do we do about it?"

"I have never heard of this 'Empire of the Mountains', but I had heard tales of a mysterious person that visited Torrhen Stark after he bend the knee. It is said that person rode west, towards the Sunset Sea after he talked with former King. It is possible that the Stark had allies that we didn't know of. The only question is, why haven't they fought in other wars?" Said Varys, and his eye stopped twitching.

"Given the fact that they had, probably, formed this alliance after Torrhen kneeled it is possible that they only fought at their side if the Starks wanted their independence back." Said Tyrion, it all seemed logical. Mysterious power from across the Sunset Sea, presumably a First Men from before the Andal Invasion, allied with the Starks to help the, regain Independece.

"Then, how shall we react to their demands? We don't have Arya Stark, and I doubt we give them Sansa..."

 _Same Time, Riverrun._

"Your Grace, a letter for you." Said a servant as he gave Robb a piece of parchment. They were currently in a War Council, but he still decided to open and read the letter.

What he read amazed him. So much, that he decided to share it now with his Lords.

"Lord Umber, thank you for your words but I think this letter is very important." Said Robb as Lord Umber was saying something about their plans to invade the Westerlands.

"I will read it out loud.

 _To his Grace, Robb first of his name, of House Stark, King of Winter._

 _With this letter, I gladly announce that the promise of support made to Torrhen Stark is being held. The Imperial fleet and Army have set sail as soon as we heard of your Crowning as King of Winter, and we now have landed._

 _We have taken Lannisport and Casterly Rock, and now await command for further plans. The Imperial Force currently numbers 40,000 and a additional 40,000 will arrive within the next two moons._

 _Signed,_

 _Bjarne of House Hugdarul, Crown Prince of the Empire of the Mountains, heir to the Throne in the Mountain._

It seems father forgot to tell me something." He said, and the Lords looked at him.

"These truly are wonderful news," said Lord Bolton in a near whisper. "But how do we know this is true? It could all be a ruse to lure us towards King's Landing and destroy our Army."

"Your Grace, I recommend we ask for this Prince Bjarne to come here to Riverrun. To speak with him about this alliance, one of which your father never told you. Although, it could be that Lord Stark himself didn't know of this, as his father was probably killed before he could tell him" said Lord Glover, and other Lords nodded while also murmuring their words of agreement.

"I will ask him to Riverrun then," Robb said. Hopefully this wasn't a ruse. Hopefully it as real.

 _To be continued..._

 **That was it! I think this is the tenth or so version of the chapter, first I wanted the fleet to land near Seagard, then I thought about taking Lannisport. And before that, Lannisport was already taken by the time this Chapter began, and the first part was about the siege of Cadterly Rock.**

 **And to the ship, Eagle of Higdarim. I researched medieval ships, and found the Adler von Lübeck. That ship could carry 1,800 troops, so I based the Imperial Flagship on it. If you want a picture just search for it at Google or Wikipedia. (Adler von Lübeck means translated Eagle of Lübeck)**

 **As for the Armour won't by Imperial Soldiers. I first just thought normal steel plate and so forth, but then I watched Lord of the Rings again, so now the Imperial Soldiers wear Armour like the soldiers of Gondor. Yay! I don't have to make drawings or something like that!**

 **I hope you liked, please Review if you have any constructive criticism**

 **Bye!**

 **MasterKyleKatarn**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _The Golden Tooth, border between the Wester- and Riverlands._**

Blood. Blood everywhere. That was all Bjarne could see, as he slowly walked across the courtyard of the castle the Imperial troops had just taken.

It was easier than expected, if he was being honest. The Golden Tooth sat in a valley, between large mountains, a perfect position for a castle that was intended to defend the path between Wester- and Riverlands.

But it wasn't prepared for an attack coming from inside the Westerlands. Due to them being at war with the Riverlands and the North, the forces inside the castle were prepared to defend the castle's eastern side. Not the western one. Add to that the fact that they didn't have a lot of men, the Lannister armies didn't appear out of nowhere, and the castle was easily taken.

But it was still a battle, Blood was spilt.

And it was a lot of blood. The ground of the Courtyard was covered in it, puddles of it collected in the few places not covered in bodies. With a sigh Bjarne noted that far more bodies clad in red were lying around than ones in grey.

"Your Majesty," said a Guard approaching the prince. "We found the Lady of this castle. Apparently her father is currently with Lord Tywin Lannister, and has left her to rule in his stead." Behind him two men clad in imperial steel were escorting a young woman, maybe seven-and-ten years old. She was clad like expected of a castle's lady, a dress in her house's colors of blue and gold.

The men stop before their prince, bowing slightly while Lady Lefford stared him in the eye defiantly. Her golden hair was dirty, and Bjarne could see a few drops of blood on her dress.

"It is custom to bow or kneel before a person of higher Station." Said Bjarne to the woman who still glared at him defiantly. "But it seems as if you have decided to ignore customs older than your family." He raised an eyebrow, his right hand gesturing for her to bow.

"I do not bow before traitors." She said, her voice showing her nervousness. She still didn't bow, and her brown eyes were filled with defiance.

"We are no traitors, Lady Lefford. Exactly the opposite, we would be traitors if we didn't support the Kingdom of Winter. After all, a man of honor holds the oaths and promises made. Even those made three hundred years ago." Laughed Bjarne, and nodded to the two soldiers that had escorted the Lady to him. "Bring her to her quarters. Seal the windows, and leave her inside. Don't let her leave until I or someone from my guard gives the order." The two men bowed again, and turned to take the Lady with them. But she didn't turn with them, and so they dragged her off the Courtyard.

"Westerosi stubbornness," Said Bjarne while shaking his head. "I'll never get used to that." Behind him, his own guards laughed.

"Maybe you're too stubborn yourself, your Majesty." Said one of them, getting more laughs out of the surrounding soldiers.

"Maybe, must come from my mother's side. The Emperor isn't near as stubborn as me." Bjarne said smiling. "Although he knows how to get his will though."

He left the Courtyard, searching the castle for a quiet place. He needed to sleep. They would leave with the dawn, a meeting with the King of Winter awaited them.

 ** _The Red Keep, King's Landing. A few days prior._**

Sansa Stark watched as her betrothed sat upon his throne, the golden crown on his head shining in the sun coming from the window behind him. It was before midday, so the sun was still in the east.

"I have truly troubling news, your grace." Said the Grandmaester Pycelle as he stood at the King's side. "Lannisport was taken by an army of demons, summoned by the traitor Robb Stark using Blood Magic. It is said, that he sacrificed one thousand of his men to summon them. They swept through the peaceful city, and some reports suggest that the demons ate the Guards trying to protect their homes."

Sansa didn't believe what the Grandmaester said. Robb would never do something like this, it was more like something Joffrey would do. But the boy king didn't realize this, or he knew it was a lie. As he jumped up from his throne, wincing in pain for a short second, _'serves you right_ ' Sansa thought, and began to shout.

"Bring me their heads! Those demons, summoned forth by Robb Stark have to be killed before they destroy the Seven Kingdoms! I Command the High Septon to bring me ways to destroy those Old God Demons, so that these pagans will never again be able to bring such destruction across the Kingdoms!" His Voice was shrill, as it always was, and spit flew forth from his mouth as he shouted. ' _This doesn't sound like Joffrey. Maybe Cersei or Varys have spoken with him?'_ Sansa thought.

"I will, your grace." Said the High Septon before beginning to leave the throne room. The courtiers had to make a path for the... well built... man. He wasn't often in the castle, but when he was his panting breath could be heard everywhere.

"See Ilyn! Bring me Sansa Stark!" Shouted Joffrey, and Sansa paled. ' _What does he plan now?'_ She asked herself. Maybe beat her? Kill her? Rape her? ' _No, even he wouldn't go that far,'_ she thought. ' _Even Joffrey wouldn't go so low as to rape her, even if he did so, Lord Tyrion or his Mother wouldn't allow it... right?_ '

That young noble was being led towards the throne by two men of the Kingsguard, and as they ripped her dress and began to beat her she only had one thought.

' _I hate this king._ '

 ** _Riverrun, a few days after the capture of the Golden Tooth._**

Bjarne was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the King of Winter. It wasn't every day he met a king, even one who was near his own age. And the Stark family was known in the Empire, although mainly due to their skills in Ship building. After all, you didn't build nearly the whole imperial fleet if you didn't know anything about ship building.

"Your Majesty, a Group of riders is approaching from the castle. They're wearing Stark banners." Said one of his guards, and Bjarne nodded. ' _That has to be them,_ ' he thought.

The riders stopped before Bjarne and his guards, only a few yards of open space between them. There were four riders. One of whom was escorted by a dire wolf, while one was a woman.

The woman had red hair, blue eyes and looked like she was already in her thirties. Maybe even forties. Her dress was a light blue color. The man to her right side was wearing a bronce crown, with runes and shapes of swords on it. That had to be king, not only because of the crown but also because he was the youngest of them. The grey dire wolf at his side was also a good point argument for the idea that this was the king.

Bjarne looked closer. The king had brown hair, as expected from a stark, and blue eyes. A slight beard was already appearing on his cheeks and chin.

The man to the king's right was the oldest. He had grey hair, and a weathered face. Bright blue eyes shone with intelligence, and a fish was displayed across his scaly armor, probably a Tully. The last man was someone Bjarne couldn't place. Cold, grey eyes filled with cunning and great intelligence. Brown hair with grey streaks, and no smile. A calculating man.

Bjarne decided to open the whole conversation, as none spoke for a solid minute.

"Greetings, your Majesty. I am Bjarne of House Hugdarul, Crown Prince of the Empire of the Mountains. In the name of my father, Valdemar the seventh, I honor the pact made between Harald the fifth and Torrhen Stark, the last King of Winter before you. A alliance of Mountains and Winter, to support the Kingdom of Winter in its fight for freedom." Bjarne bowed after his small speech, as he had been teached. He was still a prince after all, and not a king.

"Greetings, Bjarne of House Hugdarul. I am Robb of House Stark, King of Winter. I am honored that you and your people fulfill that pact made all those years ago." The young king said, nodding his head in acceptance. "My companions," he said, before gesturing to the women at his left side. "My mother, Catelyn of House Tully, my Great Uncle Ser Brynden Tully and Lord Roose Bolton, my trusted advisor."

"Lady Stark, Lord Tully, Lord Bolton," Bjarne Said, nodding to each as he said their names. "It is an honor to meet you. I just hope it would have been under happier circumstances."

"I agree, your grace." Said Lord Bolton quietly, his lips didn't even seem to open as he spoke. "I'm curious. What are the conditions of this pact? Just promising help in form of an army for nothing in return can't be it." The man focused on Bjarne with his cold eyes, locking them with Bjarne's.

"I'm curious as well. My father never told me of this pact, even before he departed Winterfell off King's Landing." Said Robb, his blue Tully eyes fixated on Bjarne's, just like his advisor.

"Of course, I have a copy of the pact with me your Majesty. As far as I know, there is also a copy of it in Winterfell. In the grave of Torrhen Stark." Said Bjarne. His Armour was getting warmer in the late summer sun.

"I will send for it. Now, if you would accompany us to Riverrun? I'm afraid there is no feast, but we are at war. There are beds, for you and your men. Although I expected your army to be with you?" Said Robb, as he looked over the six men that acted as Bjarne's Guard.

"We left some of them in Casterly Rock, and some at the Golden Tooth after taking it. Of the remaining forces, half of them are beginning to siege more of the Westerlands. The rest, some 25,000 men, are on their way to Riverrun." Answered Bjarne. "40,000 more are on their way from the Empire as we speak."

The King of Winter nodded. "Of course. Will you follow us to Riverrun now? We have much more to discuss." He said, and turned his horse. He, his advisors and the Imperial delegation rode towards Riverrun.

' _I like this King already._ ' Bjarne thought.

 **That was it, please Review if you have any constructive criticism.**


	4. Announcement

**So, hi! This isn't a normal chapter, instead I'm announcing a new poll!**

 **You can now choose which 2 stories I'll focus on each month. I kind of work on every story at the same time, so it's a bit chaotic. Hopefully this'll help me focus.**

 **The first poll will stay open until the 3rd of June, followed by the next one until the 1st of July etc.**

 **Thank you for your time, and please vote!**


End file.
